Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: Their love is dying and Draco is the first one to realize it. HPDM Slash


Title: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song lyrics. J.K. Rowling and John Mayer own them. I am a poor college student and if you want to sue me all I can give you are the thousands of dollars in loans I have.

Summary: Their love is dying and even though they both can see it Draco is the one who finally realizes it.

Warnings: There is some cussing and also boy/boy relationships. DM/HP If you don't like that then please click out of this story and don't tell me how horrible or sick I am because I will just delete all those comments and laugh at you.

**Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

We're at it again. When are we not at it? What's even sadder than the fact that this is our third fight of the day is that I can't seem to listen to what you are yelling about. It has become routine; one of us gets mad at the other and screams at them until their voice starts to leave them while the other pretends they are listening. It's getting old. We've tried to end it time and time again but somehow we always end up back together.

"Draco are you even fucking listening to me?"

_It's not a silly little moment_

_It's not the storm before the calm_

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on_

I nod and for some reason that is enough confirmation for you that I was indeed listening, even though we both know deep down that I am not. How can I? It is the same stuff over and over. Remember last week when we didn't speak to each other for two days because you thought I was staring at another bloke? And the week before that when I screamed at you for two hours because you said something in a tone that made me think you were upset with me? Even as I tried to hold you after you apologized, it didn't feel right. You didn't fit into my arms the way you once did and for the first time in a long time it felt as if I was holding a stranger in my arms.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We've pulled to many false alarms_

What's the point any more? I look up and am instantly hit by the beauty that is your eyes. Nobody's eyes can ever be more beautiful than yours. As I drown in your beauty I realize why we keep fighting. We just don't love each other anymore.

_We're going down and you can see it too_

_We're going down and you know that we're doomed_

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

How can we not love each other, I wonder. We are meant to be together. Or are we? Everybody thought we were making a mistake in the beginning. Maybe we were. But we have worked at it, worked at it every day since our 7th year after the war. Merlin, has it been 5 years already? Are we really twenty-two, wasting our time fighting and fighting over silly things, small things?

"Harry enough."

You're eyes darken and you turn away from me.

"Harry, aren't you tired of fighting? Maybe we should just stop fighting for the love that isn't there…"

"Yes…but…Wait, what are you talking about the love that isn't there? Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

Even though there are a billion reasons that point to the fact that we don't love each other, I look up into your eyes and get lost in them.

_I was the one you always dreamed of_

_You were the one I tried to draw_

_How dare you say it's nothing to me_

_Baby, you're the only light I ever saw_

"Of course I love you Harry." Even as I say the words they sound bitter and they leave a metallic taste in my mouth. Remember when we first fell in love? You were part of the light side and I was part of the dark side but that all changed. Soon I was on your side and nothing else mattered, I had seen the light and it was you.

"Then what are you saying? Why would you say something like that?"

Pain flashes in your eyes and even I can see that you are fighting a losing battle. You know it is over, you know the love is gone. The words form in my mouth and I want so badly to tell you how I feel, but I don't.

"I don't know, I am sorry."

And that's the end. The end of us. The end of the fight. The end of Harry and Draco.

The next morning, I leave. It wasn't the best thing to do; leave without telling you, but I just couldn't do it anymore. We both know that we would have fought this till our dying day. We would both stay miserable just for the sake of us. Maybe it was never meant to be. I do think we loved each other at one point but once that left, we wanted to fight for the love we shared so much, because the love we shared was beautiful.

Even now, as I walk away from the apartment we have shared for the past four years, I want to turn around because with you, everything was comfortable. Tears fall freely from my eyes as I remember the love we shared, the love we made. We had very good times together and I will never forget them but we both deserve more.

**A/N The song is called "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer and is by far the most heartbreakingly beautiful break up song there is and one of John Mayer's best. I recommend the song to everyone! I did not have a beta reader for this fic as it was just a short less than 1,000 words fic so all mistakes are mine. If you want to criticize my grammar, get in line.**


End file.
